


And it broke my heart

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the fact that they're both running for President, Aaron Burr and Alexander Hamilton are still friends. Their kids Philip and Theodosia are another matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it broke my heart

“Philip!”

“Theodosia!”

Philip and Theodosia, who had been making out until their fathers had called their names, all but leaped apart. “H-hey Pops, you’re home early,” Philip stuttered out.

“Actually, everything was running late, so we are not, in fact, _home early_ ,” Aaron replied, his voice cool, and Philip felt a shiver of dread run through him at the implied threat in his voice. “Theodosia, let’s go.”

Theodosia spared a moment to smile – a bit sadly – at Philip before getting up and going over to her father. “Nice to see you, Mr. Hamilton,” she said to Philip’s dad before she followed her father out of the room.

Philip and Alexander waited until they heard the front door close before Philip turned to Alexander. “So… how dead exactly am I?”

“That depends,” Alexander replied.

“On what?”

“On whether you actually like her, or are just doing this to – piss me off, or – I don’t know, for a dare or something,” Alexander said. “Because if it’s for real, then I don’t mind, but –”

“Oh, don’t worry, it’s _definitely_ for real,” Philip said hurriedly.

“Good,” Alexander replied with a small smile. “Now, does your mother know?”

 

“Are you mad at me?” asked Theodosia once they got into Aaron’s car, and Aaron sighed.

“I don’t think I could ever really be mad at you, Theodosia,” he replied. “And if this is what makes you happy, then I’ll be happy for you.”

Theodosia levelled a look at him – a look he’d received many times from her mother – and Aaron continued. “I’ll make an effort to be happy for you,” he said. “And if he breaks your heart, I reserve the right to sue him for all he’s worth.”

“Dad, he’s a _college student_ ,” Theodosia replied. “He doesn’t have much of anything to be sued _for_.”

“Then I’ll sue him for all his father is worth,” Aaron retorted. “And speaking of which, I had harbored a faint hope that you would have better taste...”

 

“... than _Aaron Burr’s daughter_ ,” Alexander. “Who probably has the same feeling with regards to you being my son.”

“Dad, this isn’t about either of you,” Philip said forcefully. “This is about us being Philip and Theodosia, not about our last names.”

Alexander paused, staring intently at Philip. “I guess you are right about that,” he said eventually. “I’m sorry. It’s hard for me to separate Theodosia from Aaron, or you from me.”

“It’s okay, Pops,” Philip replied.

“Now let’s go tell your mother. I’m sure she’ll be delighted.”

**Author's Note:**

> My parents are dicks, but unfortunately, they're dicks I'm completely financially dependent on. Recently, they said that they wouldn't refund me for "non-essential" expenses, like using Uber. In light of that, I've set up a gofundme campaign (the link to which can be found [here](http://dammmithardison.tumblr.com/post/138682719520/click-here-to-support-living-expenses-by-miri)). If you can donate, please do so. If you can't donate and have a tumblr, please help by reblogging.


End file.
